


Door Nineteen

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [19]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animagus!R, M/M, Potions is a dangerous subject, oblivious idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19. The last day of work/class before the holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Nineteen

**Author's Note:**

> Nineteenth door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list

For Slytherin and Hufflepuff Potions was the last class before the winter holidays and the feeling that something would blow up before the bell rung was in the air. Grantaire just hoped it wouldn't be his and Enjolras' shared cauldron, in which they were assigned to brew a Volubilis Potion. So far they had managed to get the potion to turn the different colors as described in their textbook by heating and cooling down the liquid, while adding the needed ingredients and they were currently waiting for it to turn yellow and release the finishing sparks.

It was mostly thanks to Enjolras that they hadn't blown up their potion so far, Grantaire paying little attention to their actual work, too happy that after this he would have two weeks of holidays before him. Sure, he would have to study with his friends - N.E.W.T.s were at the end of the year - but Grantaire found that to be much easier on his nerves, than the constant lectures from teachers telling him how much his future depended on his grades. Besides, he learned more studying with his friends than in a classroom anyway.

"Any specific plans for the first day of freedom," Grantaire asked watching Enjolras, who was staring down on their potion as if he could make it turn yellow just with the power of his glare.

It took him a moment to answer. "I will only tell you if you promise not to make fun of me," Enjolras told him then, keeping his eyes on the liquid.

"Hm, I don't know if I can promise that, Apollo. If you tell me that you're going straight to the library to study there will likely be comments of the teasing variety."

Enjolras mouth twitched, not quite a smile but close. "I'm not going straight to studying, though I will not waste today. N.E.W.T.s-"

"Please, Apollo, I know the speech, spare me," Grantaire said with a chuckle.

"Fine," Enjolras said, mocking sulky. "You still haven't promised not to make fun," he then added.

"I swear not to make fun if it's not one hundred percent necessary," Grantaire said and Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna-" He bid his lips and Grantaire quickly focused on the potion as well. "You're gonna think I'm crazy," Enjolras continued.

"Just spill it, Apollo."

"I'm looking for a cat."

At that Grantaire looked up again. "A what?"

"A cat. I have been looking since first year and I know that it's probably weird to look that long, but by now it has more become a habit than anything

Grantaire could hear his heartbeat drumming in his ears. This didn't have to mean anything, but if Enjolras was talking about what Grantaire thought he was talking about-

"Where did you see this cat last?" he asked, settling for what was probably the most general question.

"I was on the ground floor north corridor in my first year, as I mentioned. I don't think it was a student's cat, since it had no collar. I'm starting to think I might have dreamed it," Enjolras confessed.

Grantaire could almost not believe what he was hearing and he was just about to open his mouth to tell Enjolras where his cat had gone to for all these years, when Marius' cauldron blew up.

 

The lesson ended before Grantaire had a chance to say more to Enjolras and when Grantaire finally had his things together Enjolras was already gone.

Bossuet waited outside for Joly, giving the still slightly smoking Marius a look over with a sympathetic smile.

"Dude, you okay?"

"He will be," Courfeyrac answered for him. "He just swallowed a bit of the Volubilis Potion and now sounds like an angry god."

"Merlin, this I gotta hear!"

"You gotta hear what?" Jehan asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere as they were all making their way to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Marius' voice," Courfeyrac said. "He swallowed exploding Volubilis Potion."

"It's not that impressive," Marius said, his voice a low rumble that you could feel going through your bones leaving you shaken.

Bossuet and Jehan blinked and then they started laughing.

"That is amazing," Bossuet exclaimed

"Do you think you could break glass if you screamed at it?" Jehan asked.

"Uh! We should try that!" Joly said excitedly.

Grantaire smiled as he silently slipped away to find Enjolras.

 

It took him a couple of minutes to find the right spot, and when he finally saw Enjolras from afar his heart picked up the pace again. He was unsure if that was because of what confession lay before him or just the general effect Enjolras still had on him.

"Oh, hello R," Enjolras said, looking pleased to see him.

"Hi." Grantaire really wished he knew how to do this. "I didn't think you would remember this or I would have told you earlier," he settled on, watching Enjolras draw his brows together in confusion.

"I'm not following."

As an answer Grantaire focused on the transformation and let himself turn into a now fully grown black cat. He could hear Enjolras draw in a sharp breath as Grantaire's eyes focused on the different view of Enjolras shoes. Grantaire sat down so he could lift his head and look up to Enjolras. Enjolras was staring back at him with wide eyes.

Grantaire meowed.

"Grantaire, you're- I think I need to sit down."

Enjolras sank onto the ground in front of Grantaire, as he turned back into his human body. Enjolras was still staring at him, his eyes wide and full of wonder.

"It was you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," Grantaire said for the lack of having anything better to say.

"I met Courf and Ferre because of you," Enjolras blurred out. "I- Hogwarts was hell and you changed that."

Grantaire shook his head. "Enjolras, you're the best man I know, you would have found your way and gathered all our stupidly amazing friends around yourself without meeting me. But I am glad I could help you," Grantaire told him. "Looks like I'm useful for something after all."

"Grantaire…" Enjolras looked almost helpless. He leaned in and for a second Grantaire thought Enjolras was going to kiss him, but then Enjolras pulled him into a tight hug, pressing his shoulders against Grantaire's and shuffling close enough so their knees where touching.

"Thank you for being my friend," he whispered, his voice heavy with something Grantaire couldn't quite decipher.

Grantaire let himself lean into the hug, ignoring the mixture of butterflies and disappointment in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi


End file.
